


sever in two and fuse to gold

by worry



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: ."...I think you haven’t exactly been honest with me about what you are.”The Doctor approaches him too quickly, viperfast, snakelike; he grasps both of Turlough’s shoulders, less gentle, looks into Turlough’s eyes and Turlough can  s e e i t : the Doctor’s eyes turn completely black, and then turn to complete white, and back to black again - “I haven’t,” the Doctor says, pressing his forehead into Turlough’s, “but only to keep you safe.”





	sever in two and fuse to gold

 

_ Turlough watches the air around him, sometimes; if he concentrates hard enough, focuses hard enough, immerses himself - he can see the colors moving around his form. He cannot name them. He cannot name anything about the Doctor - the Doctor is an inexplicable being, loves him inexplicably, feels inexplicably fond - and there is something in the Doctor’s eyes making him dark-yet-bright, a flow of light and the lack of it, shimmering like stars, floating like stars, as beautiful as the universe. When the Doctor touches him, everything in his body shivers, and it is not from the skin contact, or from the love (inexplicable) - the Doctor loves him - and his body, cold and dead, comes back to life. _

 

“There is something you’re not telling me,” Turlough says; he should not have said this out loud.  _ When they are intimate he feels the Doctor trying to control himself - not his pleasure, but - but - but something else. He is too gentle. _

 

The Doctor seems interested, allows his eyebrows to raise. “Oh? What is that?”

 

He doesn’t know how to phrase it. It is the sharpness of teeth, the feeling of being watched when alone.  _ When Turlough is on his edge he can feel something - something else - something soft and smooth against him and the Doctor is soft and smooth but - _

 

_ it’s - _

 

_ too gentle. _

 

It is snowfall, it is skysoft, it is the sensation of a biting cold wind. The Doctor is - the Doctor  _ is.  _ He exists, in every fragment of Turlough and every fragment of the universe and every bled spot where there is a difference between the two in the eyes of the Doctor - his being and the Doctor’s being, stuck-together with loose stitches.

 

_ Too gentle. _

 

“I don’t… know,” Turlough admits. “I just… I think you haven’t exactly been honest with me about what you are.”

 

The Doctor approaches him too quickly, viperfast, snakelike; he grasps both of Turlough’s shoulders, less gentle, looks into Turlough’s eyes and Turlough can  _  s e e i t :  _ the Doctor’s eyes turn completely black, and then turn to complete white, and back to black again - “I haven’t,” the Doctor says, pressing his forehead into Turlough’s, “but only to keep you safe.”

 

Turlough pulls back, rips himself from the Doctor  _ oh,  _ allows the fear to flow and flow through him. “Keep me safe? Really? I’m not a child.”

 

“No. No, you’re not.” The Doctor frowns. “I’m sorry. I just - I’m not sure if you’d be able to handle it, or if… ah…”

 

The Doctor’s breaths turn heavy.

 

“If what?”

 

“If - you’d think of me differently.”

 

Turlough turns forward with interest, forces his softest face. “Doctor,” he says calmly, “by now, I’ve seen you in every vulnerable position possible, and I still love you. Do you really think you could scare me?”

 

He considers this. “Probably not.”

 

“Then show me.”

 

The Doctor’s eyes sink to the ground, the Doctor’s eyes shoot back up to the sky to the space around them and then he has

 

eyes eyes

eyes

eyes eyes eyes

eyes

eyes eyes eyes

eyes eyes

 

a l l l l l over his body—-forehead and shoulders and elbows and hands—some deep pits of black, some showcasing static & the feeling of fear & the feeling of love & the vision of everything

 

and

 

flowing

 

from his  B a c K like ANGEL WINGS--appendages, three on each side, thick and slimy and gray, like little sick rainclouds. He is larger than life---frame as endless as the TARDIS---life as large as life---body like a skyscraper,   a big building to jump off of and into

 

the

 

depths of the vision of everything. The Doctor smiles---all needle-teeth and the eyes close and Turlough can  _ feel  _ the vulnerability in his own body

 

the Doctor is something better, greater, higher than he is

 

and Turlough

 

can only gaze at the being he is now, and how small Turlough is in comparison

 

to what stands in front of him, so monstrous & peeled-open & beautiful beautiful beautiful 

 

.

 

“I think you look even better,” he says. Turlough, says. Wants to sacrifice himself, instincts primitive, here and only here. “I think I love you.”

 

“T̟̼̗H͍̟̪͡A̞̙̠͝N̗̗͍͙̲̦K̗̹͍ ̨̳̭̲̣̘YO̻U͙”

 

, says the Doctor, eyes opening and the Doctor’s entire body is staring at Turlough and Turlough has never felt so loved.

 

“I want you,” Turlough says & the Doctor’s stance changes——-

 

—open—

 

“now,” he finishes. “Like this. I want to  _ really  _ be with you.”

 

“A̞͇̞̪̹͢R̦̗̬̥E̠̗̖͖̗̙ ̜̺͇͍̼Y̠O̸̞̲̰U̻̼̯̠͇͉͓ ͚̠̩͍̹S͍̪͔͎̩͡U̢͈̙̤̣R̵̮̭̤̜̯E̹̺̯͔͙̭͍͘.̲͟”

  
  
  
  


“Completely.”

 

He—

 

Turlough is thrust up into the air, thick tentacle-like arms wrapping around and around

and

 

          ar 

ou            n

        d

 

him

 

& they rip through his clothing, his tie and vest and finally his trousers---they’re together---the Doctor’s face moves in closer and they’re together---he loves so much---the Doctor’s hand brushes over his cheek—-Turlough—-loves—-and lives

 

& the appendages tighten but move, coiling around his legs, coiling through his legs  & resting on both sides of his chest and

 

O

  
  


H

  
  


N O

W

 

He is loved & touched & loved. They touch him---stroke over his skin, sensitive---and on this day Turlough is enlightened, and on this day the Doctor rested, and on this day Turlough said  _ open me up,  _ and there was light. 


End file.
